The long-range purpose of this program is to design a better synthetic milieu in which freshly explanted or long term mammalian cells will survive and grow. Topics of present interest include: (1) the role of oxygen in survival, growth, metabolism of cells, particularly sparce cell populations; (2) chemical analyses of a presumed-peptide growth factor for mammalian cells grown in serum-free medium.